Perdido
by Akki-katsu
Summary: SaSuhina oneShot/songFic una promesa, el reencuentro.


Fanfic of "Naruto".

By: Masashi Kishimoto.

Couple: SasuHina.

Description: Drama/romace/sonfic/anime-manga/OneShot.

Song: "You Found Me"

By: The Fray.

Title: "Perdido"

*

Bajo la lluvia, como un gatito abandonado, perdido...

_I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad._

La gente le miraba especialmente con lástima desde las ventanas de sus casas o desde bajo el techo de las tiendas, su mirada se perdía en el suelo hasta que la levanto después de mucho tiempo, ¿quería llorar?

_Where the west, was all but won. _

Quién diría que el Clan más honorable de la aldea sería exterminado dejando sólo al pequeño gatito bajo la lluvia después de despertar... muchas veces, el dolor es compartido.

Totalmente agotada y con marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, una vez más había fracasado, nunca sería digna de ser un Hyuga.

Cerrando sus puños, él deseaba venganza - el llanto se hizo presente, un llanto interrumpido por los jadeos infantiles de la niña en aquél campo de entrenamiento.

_All alone._

_Smoking his last cigarette._

Las lágrimas se contuvieron, sentía que alguien más era el que debía llorar y él debía estar ahí para consolarle-Un paso, dos pasos, tres, cuatro... eran muy lento, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba de la trágica noche pasada - He... hey ¿estás bien? - sus palabras eran inseguras, al igual que la reacción de la niña que tenía en frente totalmente empapada.

_I said, "Where you been?" _

Ella se escondió atrás del poste de entrenamiento lo más rápido que podía -Lo... lo siento mucho, no sabía que había alguien más aquí, no quería molestar ya me voy, lo siento. -El por qué estaba así, con las manos arañadas y cortes en los brazos... el por qué se disculpaba, tenía que saberlo.

... -no dijo nada ¿qué podía decir?

El silencio fue interrumpido por la pregunta de ella - ¿Por qué lloras? -Dijo ocultando bajo su ropa un moretón al parecer debido a una caída y salir a verle.

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo no sabía que el pertenecía al Clan Uchiha y no empezó a decirle cuan fuerte debía ser? como todos los demás.

_He said, "Ask anything". _

Yo... ¡no estoy llorando! ¡Yo no puedo llorar! -Sus ojeras rojas le delataban.

Ella no tenía ni idea que él era un Uchiha, recordaba verlo en el salón pero nunca presto atención cuando le llamaban por su nombre y nunca podía verle por las chicas que le perseguían.

Un acto inexplicable, ella sabía que sufría por dentro...

Está bien... llorar está bien -Su húmeda mano acaricio la del chico, seguido de un tímido abrazo.

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart? _

¿Por qué hacia eso? quizá encontraba en él un espejo de su tristeza, de su dolor...

Las lágrimas son buenas... -ella se engañaba a sí misma diciendo eso, llorar era de débiles, ella era débil.

Yo... ¿¡qué crees que haces!? ¡Suéltame! -él disfrutaba ese abrazo, pero le recordó al calor materno y ya no lo tenía, ella cayó al suelo dando un pequeño chillido, le dolía el cuerpo.

Después de todo nuestro dolor no es el mismo, lo siento te he molestado, ya me voy -se levantó ocultando sus lágrimas, a paso lento.

_All my days,were spent by the telephone It never rang. And all I needed was a call._

El notó un hilo de sangre en su muñeca al igual que manchas en sus pantalones al levantarse, no podía dejarla ir - no... per... ¡perdón!- ella se detuvo al escuchar ese grito cargado de llanto, sonrió con melancolía.

_It never came,to the corner of First and Amistad._

Perdón por ser débil, si no lo fuera papá y mamá no hubieran muerto, si no fuera débil no lloraría, es mi culpa, estabas maltratada y aún así me ayudaste... pero yo, por mi debilidad de mi corazón te aparte, haciéndote más daño ¡perdón, perdón...! -fue interrumpido por la mano de ella sobre la suya, se dejo caer al suelo, recibiendo otro pequeño abrazo.

_Lost and insecure... _

_You found me, you found me. _

¿Cómo te llamas? -ella le seguía abrazándolo.

_Lyin' on the floor, surrounded, surrounded _

_Why'd you have to wait? _

Sasuke... Uchiha -el intentaba no llorar, pero era imposible, se acurruco buscando un poco más de ese calor que le invadía.

Ella sonrió, ahora entendía que pasaba.

¿Y... tú cómo te llamas? -el tartamudeaba, realmente estaba indefenso.

_Where were you? where were you? _

_Just a little late._

Hinata... -No podía decir de que Clan era, eso sería una ofensa al mismo por ser débil, no merecía estar ahí.

Su olor, calor, su respiración calmada... le recordaba muchas cosas.

_You found me, you found me._

Ella sentía las tibias gotas caer, el contraste entre ellas y la lluvia era obvio, nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa situación...

_In the end, everyone ends up alone._

_Losing her _

Lamento lo de tu Clan -atinó a decir, teniendo una respuesta neutra del niño.

Él los asesinó a todos, a papá... a mamá, ella ese día se despidió de mí con su típica sonrisa ¿por qué? -su cuerpo se volvía tenso.

_The only one who's ever known._

Papá, el... se sentía orgulloso de mí... ¡lo estaba! ¿Por qué? -ella sólo guardaba silencio- ¿por qué tuvo que matarlos? yo...

Mi hermano...

_Who I am._

Siempre quería ser como él, ¿¡por qué ahora!?

_Who I´m not, who I wanna be._

No quiero lástima, quiero venganza... siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero el siempre me hacía a un lado.

_No way to know,how long she will be next to me... _

¡Por qué no fui fuerte, si lo hubiera sido no hubiera ido a entrenar y él no los hubiera asesinado! ¿Por qué me dejo vivo? -su voz estaba perturbada, algunas veces rompía en llanto, otras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de ella.

_Lost and insecure. You found me, you found me._

Sasuke-kun... -la voz de ella era dulce y lo suficientemente baja para que se ocultara en el sonido de las gotas al caer en el suelo -Sé lo que se siente estar solo, sé cómo se siente que tengan expectativas sobre ti... las flores esperan la lluvia para vivir, pero algún día el sol saldrá... dejándoles su calor para la noche, Sasuke-kun la noche en ti a llegado y aunque yo no pueda ser la lluvia sé que lograrás lo que yo no, tú serás un orgulloso miembro del tú Clan, cumplirás las expectativas de tu padre. -ella deshacía poco a poco el abrazo.

_Lyin' on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded._

... ¿Por qué tu no lloras? -el tomo la mano herida de ella, quién se sorprendió debido a la pregunta.

Ah... ¿esto? las heridas no son para tanto, no tengo porque llorar -mentía, el lo sabía.

Estás mintiendo ¿por qué tu deber es hacer feliz a los demás bajo tu tristeza? -sus ojos estaban llorosos, aún así sería fuerte y la escucharía.

_Why'd you have to wait? _

Ella se estremeció, nunca lo había pensado... la primera persona que le decía eso, ¿dónde había estado? escondiéndose tras una mentira, tras una expectativa que debía seguir...

_Where were you? where were you? _

_Just a little late._

Tú y yo... somos iguales -el sonrió, llevo la mano de ella a su pecho y apoyo la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, haciéndola sonrojar al sentir su respiración tan cerca.

_You found me, you found me._

Empapados, el calor mutuo los mantenía bajo la lluvia que avisaba su partida, ambos iguales...

Él perdió a sus seres especiales, su familia.

Ella, no lograba cumplir su impuesto deber como Hyuga y la persona que una vez apreciaba, su primo, la odia.

_Early morning._

_The city breaks. _

Ambos, iguales, sumidos en su dolor.

Hinata -la voz ronca del niño se hacía presente- se que dentro de mucho tiempo no nos veremos.

_I've been callin. For years and years and years and years._

Yo también lo sé -su voz no sonaba triste, resignada tal vez- espero lo logres.

El sonrió -Te prometo que lo hare- quién diría que los cuatro años que estarían tan cerca estarían tan alejados y que a la hora de la partida, serían enemigos.

_And you never left,me no messages._

Una despedida corta, un beso en la mejilla con sus labios fríos, ¿era el final?

Aunque que nadie lo supiera, era algo que no le interesaba a nadie más que a ellos, eso era una promesa secreta, una triste promesa, silenciosa.

_Ya never sent me no letters._

Un año, dos, tres... ¿Cuánto pasaría?

_You got some kinda nerve,taking all our world. _

Ojos ensangrentados ven el cielo, el lo descubrió todo... - Lo logre...- dijo al vacio dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo -¡llévame!... llévame contigo- Grito al cielo, los últimos años fueron un engaño de odio...

_Lost and insecure..._

_You found me, you found me._

No... -se levantó del suelo con dificultad- no es la hora, te lo prometí... -vio sus manos, las cerro en forma de puño y sonrió.

_Lyin' on the floor, Where were you? Where were you? _

Vio aquel lago, buscando algo en su reflejo.

_Lost and insecure..._

_You found me, you found me._

El reflejo de la silueta femenina le hizo sonreír, sabía que estaría ahí.

Lo logre... Hinata lo logre -una lágrima rodo por su mejilla-

_Lyin' on the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded._

Tardaste un poco -su voz suave, inconfundible- pero, sé que lo has logrado.

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? _

_Where were you? _

Más de tres años, has mantenido tu promesa ¿por qué? - el se volteo, y llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella-

_Just a little late..._

_You found me, you found me _

Porque sabía que lo lograrías, que volverías y que cumplirías la promesa que una vez hicimos. -se acerco a él, tomo su mano y deposito un beso en sus labios... ya no eran niños, el beso en la mejilla fue sólo la despedida.

_Why'd you have to wait? _

Gracias -sus labios se apartaron, limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con salir de ella- te ves mucho más hermosa cuando no lloras -ella se sonrojo.

_To find me, to find me _


End file.
